


Jumbled Up

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Dead People, Demon Powers, Demons, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Funny, Gen, Ghosts, Mother Figures, Multi, One Shot, Random - Freeform, Randomness, Step-parents, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: After asking Betelgeuse to make her talk in a way that makes all the words she says jumbled up and senseless, Lydia has a little too much fun messing around with all four of her parents.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Jumbled Up

“What did you say you wanted for lunch today, Lydia?” Barbara asked the teenager as she entered the kitchen. She found the teen in question and Betelgeuse sitting together at the kitchen counter and laughing hysterically, the reason as to why not even Barbara herself knew. “Lydia?” the now confused ghost tried asking the teenager yet again. “What did you want to have for lunch?”

Lydia turned to her and gave her a big wide smile. “Gfeecjyg hhgvrr gtfvfr sawsct hbbgyge wsdwscn mnffc gecesb!”

“Lydia?” said Barbara, confused.

“Hfcdse gdsdfed vdeedfdr jhgvgrgf hteecfrb gtfffrrc swa de hgfff,” said Lydia with an even bigger smile on her face.

“Okay, Lydia.” Barbara calmly let out a figurative deep breath. “Talk in a normal voice, please. You’re making little to no sense.”

“She can’t exactly talk in a normal voice, B-Town,” Betelgeuse explained as he focused his attention over towards Barbara. “I made her talk like that.”

Barbara confusedly turned to him. “Why’d you do that?”

“Because she asked me to, Babs?” repliedBetelgeuse with a shrug.

“Gfdrscrec grddescv htftffg jut gftfm hgfcfrd ttrdfrr fdsdredc ghgccer gfdddes ggfddc ggfdxde deasewx resdesxd gwazsesf ngfc,” said Lydia, her attention directed up towards the ceiling of the kitchen.

“Ugh,” Barbara said as she turned to exit the kitchen in order to find Adam, Charles, and Delia. “I’m going to get the others.”

* * *

Barbara returned with the rest of the adults of the Maitland-Deetz family.

“That’s what I told you guys,” said Barbara as the four of them entered the kitchen, where Lydia and Betelgeuse were still sitting, waiting, and once again laughing hysterically. “Betelgeuse somehow made Lydia talk in a random language full of jumbled up letters and I can’t seem to even understand her. I was wondering if you guys could make sense of her.”

“We’ll try,” Adam said as he sat himself down at the kitchen counter right next to Lydia and she turns and focuses her attention towards him. “Okay, Lydia, what’s my name?”

“Bebn?”

Adam turned to face the other adults of the Maitland-Deetz Family. “Right now,” he said with a sigh. “It looks like she’s saying the letters that come after the letters ofour names.”

“At least she’s making a little bit of sense,” commented Barbara with a laugh as she too sat herself down next to Lydia and asked, “What’s my name, Lydia?”

“Cbscbsb?”

“O-kay then.” Barbara let out another laugh.

“What am I to you, Lydia?” asked Charles, leaning against the kitchen counter across from Lydia, who had turned and focused her attention onto him.

“Ebe?”

Then Delia decided to have a turn. “What’s my name, Lydia?”

“Efmjb?”

Betelgeuse decided that he, too, wanted to ask Lydia what his name was. “Ooh, Ooh, I have a question. What’s my name, Lydia?”

“Cfufmhfvtf?”

* * *

“What do we do?” asked Barbara nervously as she paced around the kitchen. “What do we do?”

“I don’t know, Barb, honey,” replied Adam from his seat next to Lydia. “I think the best we can do is ask Betelgeuse to reverse what he did to Lydia.”

“Great idea,” said Barbara, stopping her pacing. “Betelgeuse?”

“What?!” replied the demon, directing his attention over towards Barbara. “I’m kinda used to the version of Lydia that makes little to no sense. I like hearing her say jumbled up words.”

All four adults glared at him and folded their arms.

With a sigh, Betelgeuse snapped his fingers and made Lydia talk in the same jumbled up language that he’d made her talk in right before Barbara left the room to go and fetch Adam, Charles, and Delia.

“Bfseexd rssee ngcfrd bffcdes juhgfc,” said Lydia as she dizzily stood up.

“BETELGEUSE!!!!” shouted Adam, Barbara, Charles, and Delia in unison.

“Change her back right now!” demanded Adam.

“Fine!” huffed Betelgeuse. With another snap of his fingers, Lydia is suddenly able to talk in a normal voice.

“Boy am I super glad to talk like normal again,” said Lydia with a smile as she turned and focused her attention over towards Betelgeuse. “That was so much fun to do, Beej. Thank you so much. Let’s do it again another day.”

“NO!!!!” shouted Adam, Barbara, Charles, and Delia in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this story. Please leave kudos and a comment if you did :).


End file.
